Dedication Karaoke
by bomber68
Summary: This ficiton will be random one shot style Rated M because most of the music I have is Prenatal Advisory
1. Sakura's Song

**I don't own Naruto or the song**

**The song is in **_**italics **_

**.O.o.O.o.O.**

Sakura walked up to the stage and she proceeded to the spot behind the microphone, where the spotlight shone, "Good Evening. I will start tonight's Karaoke dedications with a song for Sasuke."

Upon hearing this, Sasuke rolled his eyes and muttered dully, "Great. Some sappy love song this'll be." Sakura just frowned at him from the stage, hoping he had seen her expression.

The music started to play from the speakers and at that, she grabbed the mic with the stand, leaned nearer and began,

_Some deny and refuse to believe the things that never come around,_

_Do I feel like a fool?_

Sasuke arched a brow and realized that this was clearly not the love song he thought it was going to be. It wasn't the kind of love song he thought Sakura would sing for him.

_The places I have run to all my life have disappeared_

_And I owe this all to you,_

_I feel like sinking_

_And nothings there to catch me_

_Keep me breathing,_

Sakura closed her eyes, feeling her emotions overwhelm her. Sasuke sat there, wide eyed and watching ad he listened closely to the words of this song. Naruto, concerned for Sakura, looked over to the table next to his, which he shared with Hinata. From his seat, he furiously asked, "Teme, did you hurt her again?" Sasuke shook his head and replied defensively, "Not me. I don't remember doing so."

_What do I have to do?_

_Why can't this pain be through?_

_I'm going to head into_

_Something I know that will fail._

_Why can't this kiss be true?_

_Why won't you please let me through?_

_I don't understand why you always push me away,_

Sakura looked right into his ebony eyes as she finished the chorus. She just swayed as she held onto the mic stand as if it was her anchor: the anchor that made her fall even more.

_The last thing I want to do before I go away_

_Is cry there, next to you._

_Cry and talk about the good old days and where they've gone to,_

_And know how much I hate you._

Sakura closed her eyes again as she went, singing the chorus part. Only Sasuke seemed to be really listening to every word in the song as Sakura sang it with her heart. Everyone else just seemed to be enjoying the music and Naruto was making jokes about her song for Sasuke.

_What do I have to do?_

_Why can't this pain be through?_

_I'm going to head into_

_Something I know that will fail._

_Why can't this kiss be true?_

_Why won't you please let me through?_

_I don't understand why you always push me away,_

_I feel the blood drip off my body as it pools right there _

_On the ground,_

_What am I now?_

_What am I now?_

_What am I now?_

_What do I have to do?_

_Why can't this pain be through?_

_I'm going to head into_

_Something I know that will fail._

_Why can't this kiss be true?_

_Why won't you please let me through?_

_I don't understand why you always push me away,_

_Why you always push me away…_

_Why you always push me away…_

_Why you always push me away…_

As the song ended, everyone clapped for her but Sasuke stood up and yelled, "I don't know why I have been pushing you away, Sakura. I don't know." He walked over to her, going up the stage and wiped away the tears no one else could see in the dark bar/club they were in. Then, he leaned down and began to kiss her gently and softly. He smiled just for her, "I'm sorry for everything I have put you through."

"It's about time you opened your eyes, Teme!" yelled Naruto.

"Yeah, like you have room to talk, say how long did it take you to see Hinata!"


	2. Shikamaru's Whisper

**I do not own Naruto Or Careless whisper**

**The song is in **_**italics **_

* * *

**.O.o.O.o.O.**

Shikamaru stood up from his spot at the bar. As he walks toward the stage, he looks over at Ino sitting with Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata. He then turns and looks at Temari sitting with her two brothers.

Shika stepped up on to the stage took the microphone, "This song is for... ah never mind it to troublesome to tell you all, she will know."

As the music starts, he reaches up and pulls the rubber band out of his hair letting it fall down to his shoulders covering his face. Ino looked at him then turned to her pink haired friend, "He never wears his hair down."

Sasuke shook his head, "He is using it to hide the emotion we shinobi are not suppose to have."

_Time can never mend  
The careless whispers, of a good friend  
To the heart and mind  
Ignorance is kind  
There's no comfort in the truth  
Pain is the whole you find_

_I should have known better_

_I feel so unsure  
As I take your hand, and lead you to the dance floor  
As the music dies  
Something in your eyes  
Calls to mind a silver screen  
And all its sad goodbyes_

_I'm never gonna dance again  
Guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool  
I should have known better, than to cheat a friend  
And waste a chance, that I'd been given  
So I'm never gonna dance again  
The way I danced with you - ooh…_

_Time can never mend  
The careless whispers, of a good friend  
To the heart and mind  
Ignorance is kind  
There's no comfort in the truth  
Pain is the whole you find_

_And I'm never gonna dance again  
Guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool  
I should have known better, than to cheat a friend (should have known better - yeah)  
And waste a chance, that I'd been given  
So I'm never gonna dance again  
The way I danced with you, ooh…_

_Never without your love…_

_Tonight the music seems so loud  
I wish that we could lose this crowd  
Maybe, it's better in this way  
We'd hurt each other, with the things we want to say_

_We could have been so good together  
We could have lived, this dance forever  
But now, who's gonna dance with me?  
Please stay_

_And I'm never gonna dance again  
Guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool  
I should have known better, than to cheat a friend  
And waste a chance, that I'd been given  
So I'm never gonna dance again  
The way I danced with you - ooh…_

_(Now that you're gone…) now that you're gone  
(Now that you're gone…) was what I did so wrong - so wrong?  
That you had, to leave me alone_

As the music ended everyone was just sitting there for a moment before they clapped. Shika nodded as he put his hair back up, "Thank you all for listening to my troublesome song."

Sakura looked over at Ino, "What happened between you too?"

Ino just shook her head.

Sasuke looked at Sakura, "I don't think it is for us to know."

Kankuro looked over to his sister, "Did that little prick hurt you! Sister, I will make him hurt if you want."

Temari just shook her head.

Gaara looked over at his brother, "Shut up Kankuro, I don't think we are meant to understand what happened between them. That, and can't you see he is already in pain."


End file.
